The One Night Stand
by ikabee13
Summary: "Don't expect me to fall in love with you. You are a stranger to me. We only doing this for the baby's sake and for the sake of doing the right thing." Itachi U. (chapter 2).
1. One Night Stand

Sexual content

The the small confined bedroom windows steamed up as heavy breathing took place. The heavy breathing of two individuals, a man and a women.

Having steaming intercourse in a motel bedroom across a pub. To drunk to care about the thought of being caught by their friends that might have noticed their absence.

Too indulged with one another. The black haired, onyx eyed hottie kept up his pace with the lavender eyed beauty.

His hands roamed all over her curvaceous body and reaches for her sublimed breast of a goddess that would bring any man to his knees.

The onyx eyed man scrunched up his face in concentration, feeling his close to his release and by the look on the lavender eyed beauty, she's about to reach her limit as well.

Both to drunk to care about the consequences of what's about to happen next, and without second thought he shot his seed right into her making her back arched in pure ecstasy, feeling the warm liquid inside of her, where as the black haired man scrunched up his face, while releasing himself.

And thus how their story began, the mistake of a drunken night, that would soon turn into the best mistake they could've ask for.

I do not own Naruto (sadly). All character credits goes to Masashi Kishimoto.


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm Pregnant".

Those two words could either make or break a man. But in Itachi Uchiha's case it would be break.

Itachi stood frozen in shock. His brain struggling to comprehend those two forbidden words coming out the mouth of the lavender eyed beauty, Hinata Hyuuga. His little brothers ex class mate.

"Say something Itachi-san". A teary eyed Hinata begged.

Itachi, still frozen in shock, finally started coming back to reality. Oh so horrifying reality.

"I don't know what to say..." he trailed off. His thick husky voice turning into a whisper.

Hinata swallowed the lump forming in her throat, eyes still teary. She crossed her arms over her bust and turned her head to the side.

"Say that you'll support me in this Itachi-san," she turned her head to face him again.

"That you'll be there for this baby." she all but whispered the last part.

Itachi took in a deep breath before letting it out and brining his hands up to his face and then through his hair, worry heavy on his shoulders. When did his life get this complicated? First his lover runs off with his little brother and now this.

"I can barely take care of myself, Hinata. How do you expect me to support a baby, that is probably not even mine." he yelled out. Itachi Uchiha actually losing his cool.

Hinata's eyes widened. And his widened by a fraction the moment he realized what he said.

"Fuck! Shit!".

Hinata's bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes teared up. Itachi felt a smige of regret. Can you blame the guy? He was heart broken. He lost everything. His mind is not in the right place to raise a child. Shit.

"Look, Hinata, I don't think of you like that. I know you a respectable girl and that you and I both were extremely drunk that night. I only said that in the heat of my own frustration." Itachi voiced out, you could sense some guilt in his voice.

For some reason he always hated making the Hyuuga heiress sad. Maybe it was that extremely sad puppy dog look she gives off.

"I u-understand I-Itachi-san." Hinata managed to stammer out over her sniffles.

Itachi took a deep breath before letting it go. Shoulders sagged and eyes dropped low.

"What are we gonna do Hinata?" he let out a deep sigh before lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm not getting rid of it." Hinata, first of all, rushed out, wiping the tear stains of her face.

"Of course not, that wasn't even on my mind!" Itachi exclaimed. Or was it? Damn he felt bad, but it crossed his mind. His not going to tell her that though. His just not ready.

Hinata let out the breath she's been holding. Thank goodness.

"Then there's only one thing we can do, Itachi-san." Hinata whispered

"And what's that, Hinata?"

Hinata looked Itachi straight in the eyes, for the first time, being sober of course, with fear apparent in them.

"We have to go talk to my father."

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. Fucking Shit.

Hiashi Hyuuga is many things when it comes to his family. He can be kind. He can be caring. He can be sweet. He can be strict. But when it comes to Uchiha's, his anything but those stated. His cruel. His ruthless. His cold hearted.

He hated those Sharingan users with a passion. He thought of them as arrogant, prideful fools. Yet his exactly the same. He felt there was only room for one powerful clan in this village and it wasn't the Uchiha's.

He doesn't know why his daughter associats herself with those Uchiha brats.

Disgusting.

So imagine the shock that came over him when he opened his front door early this morning to find not only his precious daughter, but also one of the Uchiha brats standing besides her.

To say the Hyuuga clan head was pissed, was a complete and utter understatement. He was fuming.

Hiashi silently sipped on his tea while eyeing down the Uchiha prodigy and his daughter who was nervously playing with her fingers. Hiashi raised his eyebrows.

He gently placed his tea down before clearing his thoat, eyebrows still raised. Itachi and Hinata turned their attention to Hiashi, but immediately lowered their gazes after seeing his expression.

There was a moment of silence before Itachi decided to man up and clear his throat. His the Captain of the anbu for Kami sake. Prodigy in his clan. Praised by all, for his good looks and powerful skill as a ninja.

"There's a reason why we here today." Itachi stupidly stated. His eyebrow twitched. Hinata resisted the urge to face palm, while Hiashi sent the brat a glare.

"Obviously." Hiashi drawled out.

"Father,"

Hinata's soft, delicate voice made her father turn to face his daughter, features softened.

"Itachi-san and I have something important to tell you father, but please keep and open mind and wait till we done talking." Hinata let out a breath before looking over at a completed calm and stoic Uchiha.

Another moment of silence and Hiashi was already growing curious and impatient, already thinking the worse and his was right to.

"Would you guys spit it out-"

"I accidentally impregnated your daughter!" Itachi yelled out. How uncharacteristic of him.

Hinata fainted and right then and there, all hell broke lose.


	3. chapter 2

Hiashi flung himself across the table, knocking over everything in the process just to get his hands around the Uchiha brats neck. Ready to take a life. He was pissed.

Hinata seemed to wake up just in time to see the violent interaction and immediately jump between them to stop this nonsense.

"Father stop please. Its not only Itachi-san's fault!" Hinata begged with tears in her eyes.

Her father looked over her way and slowly removed his hands from the now apparently vile human being.

"How could you disgrace our family name like this Hinata?" her father's voice was filled with disappointment. Hinata just hanged her head low as she knew that she was a disgrace to her family.

"I understand father. And I would also understand if you were to disown me, but I'm keeping this baby." Hinata spoke bravely. But the look on her father's face made her cower back in fear.

"No one said anything about getting rid of the baby and if you have any dignity left as a Hyuuga, I suggest you and the Uchiha brat do things the right way." Hiashi spoke calmly. Like calm before a storm.

Itachi finally spoke up, not liking where this is going at all,"And what would that be sir?"

"Easy. You marry my daughter."

Fuck.

(few weeks later)

Hinata (pov)

It's been a few weeks since we spoke with father and agreed to his conditions. Of course we had to head over to the Uchiha compound and that was just a disaster. Fugaku Uchiha was one scary man. His extremely disappointed in his son, for once, but agreed to my father's conditions. As he too believed that it would be the right thing to do.

Our wedding is to proceed next week as they want it to happen before I start showing. I have yet to ask Itachi about how he feels about all this. Honestly, I don't know how to approach him. His so scary I might just faint. Always stoic and straight faced. Never smiling. I could say his nearly as scary as his father.

I can't believe I'm getting married to an Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha of all Uchiha's out there and having his baby. It's a nightmare.

"Itachi-san." I whispered his name as he was seated across from me going through some scrolls.

"Hn" was his reply. Well then.

"W-what is your thoughts a-about all of this?" I questioned. Finally built the courage to actually ask. Always afraid of the outcome of his answer.

He sighed and rolled his scroll, packing it away before starring at me straight in the eyes. As if he could see straight into my mind and soul. I looked down.

"To be honest, Hinata. I'm not to thrilled about any of this. It was not apart of my plan. You were not apart of my plan." he took a deep breath. My lip started to quiver.

"It's going to be hard and not gonna lie to you that there will be no love in this marriage," I felt that. Tears building up in my eye's.

"Don't expect me to fall in love with you. You are a stranger to me. We only doing this for the baby's sake and for the sake of doing the right thing." his voice was sharp.

He suddenly stood up and grabbed his bag.

"And stay out of my way." with that said he was gone.

I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. He makes it seem like it's all my fault. I didn't force him to have intercourse with me. We both did it willingly. Why does he have to be this cruel?

I slid onto the floor and brought my bent legs up to my face. Folding my arms around them. I need to be strong, for me and this baby, but who am I kidding? I'm anything but strong. I've always been a disappointment. At least one good thing came out of all this, I'm no longer the Hyuuga Heiress. Hanabi has taken that place. Good. She deserved it.

I picked myself up from the floor and packed up my things. I'm suddenly hungry. I'll continue being depressed after I've eaten.

For some strange reason I've been craving plenty of Dango.

\--

I stood in front of my father's study room door. Just standing there, starring. Trying to find the courage to raise my hand and just knock. I just couldn't.

My sister came to my room. A few minutes ago informing me that my father wanted to see me. He wanted to have a 'word' with me. Those never ended well for me. Never.

"Are you just going to stand there all day like a fool that you are? or are you going to come inside?" I jumped when I heard the deep voice of my father from behind the door. I put by hand over my chest trying to slow down the fast beating of my heart.

I entered the room and right there, behind his big wooden oek desk, sits Hiashi Hyuuga. Head of the Hyuuga clan. My father.

He had his hands folded under his chin, elbows upon his desk.

"Have a seat."

I gulped.

I sat down on the hard wooden chair with my hands in my lap. Eyes darting all around the room except on him.

"Would you look at me!?" I jumped slightly again.

Just when father and I were starting to make progress, I had to go mess up the relationship. Now we back to square one.

"Y-you wanted t-to see me f-father?" Damn my stutter.

"Have you and that Uchiha brat discussed your living quarters?"

I bit my lip.

"Well f-father I assumed that we'd be living in the U-uchiha compound, since he is n-next in line to be the head of his f-family..." My voice trailed off, not knowing what to say further.

There was a pregnant pause and I could assume that my father was thinking this through.

"Sounds like the right thing to do." He started goi g through some papers on his desk. I sat there awkwardly.

My father looked up, both eyebrows raised,"well? What are you still doing here? You dismissed."

I scrambled to my feet and gave my father a ninty degree bow before dashing out the door.

Like shikamaru would say 'such a drag'. This whole situation is such a drag.

When did my life get this messed up? One things for sure, I'm never drinking again!

Now for some food.


	4. Chapter 3

The big day has finally come for Itachi and Hinata. Niether of them wanting this marriage. This loveless marriage.

The only reason why they were getting married was because of the baby. Not out of love.

They agreed to keep the wedding small. Only inviting close relatives, friends that they told about the baby situation and clan heads. Of course the Hokage had to attend. It was a union amoungst the two most powerful clans in the village, but of course the copy cat ninja also knew the real reason for the union. He is the Hokage.

Hinata was pacing the room, waiting for the wedding ceremony to begin, just so it could end. She doesn't do well with crowds, especially if she's at the center of it.

"Hinata, you ready?".

She glanced at herself in the mirror, wearing a beautiful pale violet Kimono, hugging every curve of her body perfectly and by hugging perfectly, you could see a little bump forming under the silky material.

She realized it's been three months since she found out she's pregnant and is due for a check up. She thought back to the time she told Itachi she's pregnant. It took her one whole month to muster up the courage to just approach the Uchiha prodigy.

_She was hiding behind a lamp pole, spying on the Sharingan user. She felt like she was back to her old ways, when she Stalked... Spied... Followed... It really doesn't matter she's over the blonde knuckle head ninja, but that's besides the point._

_She had a feeling Itachi knew she was following him. He was the Uchiha prodigy and anbu captain. He'd be a pretty bad at his job if he didn't._

_Hinata sighed before coming out from behind the pole._

_"So you finally decided to show yourself?" A deep silky voice reached Hinata's ears, making her heart rate increase._

_She pointed her pointing fingers together and started nervously twirling them around each other. She looked everywhere but his face._

_"Uchiha-San, t-the thing is-" Itachi cut her off._

_"Itachi. Call me Itachi."_

_Hinata raised her gaze towards him and he raised a perfectly arched brow. She took it as a sign to continue._

_"I-Itachi-San," she tested it out,"I have something important to discuss with you."_

_She fiddled with her hands in front of her below her stomach and started chewing on her bottom lip._

_Itachi already knew what she wanted to 'discuss'. Yeah they had sex, she's probably became attached or thought they something now. At least he thought he knew what she wanted to talk about and he really doesn't have time for this. He needed an excuse to get out of this._

_"Look, Hinata. I'm about to get ready for a mission, can this wait until I'm back?" Well that wasn't a total lie. He actually just got back from the Hokages office with a new mission._

_Hinata's face fell._

_"Oh I see..." Tears started building up in her eyes. She couldn't handle all this stress anymore._

_"Can I see you after the mission?" She asked with hopeful teary eyes. Itachi sighed._

_"Okay, I'll return in two weeks. We'll talk then." His gonna have to let her off easy, she is the Hyuuga heiress. So in two weeks his going to listen to what she has to say. It's always innocent girls like her that gets attached easy, well it was her first time. If he'd knew, he wouldn't have bothered but he guessed he was to drunk and heart broken to care._

_Hinata gave him a teary smile._

_"Thank you, Itachi," She gave him a little bow,"Please, have a safe mission."_

_"Hn."_

_He walked away and she watched._

Another knock was heard, breaking hinata out of thought.

Any other day she would've felt beautiful, but not today. She placed her hand on the little bump and took a deep breath, one last glance in the mirror, she turned to open the door. Her sister, Hanabi, let out a gasp when she saw her.

"Wow Hina, you look gorgeous." She exclaimed while wiping off a non existent tear. Hinata rolled her eyes at her sisters dramatic moment.

"Come now they waiting, you took your time opening that door jeez."

Technically it was a month and two weeks before she told him.

\--

Hinata always hated the hospitals, since she lost her mom in one of them. Yet here she is, checking up on the life growing inside of her. She guessed this time around she'll be giving a life in a hospital instead if a life being taken from her.

In case you wondering, Itachi and Hinata didn't spend their wedding night together, no. Instead Itachi took a mission, that the Hokage was reluctant to give him, but gave in. He didn't even spend the night in the village.

He couldn't wait to get away from the whole mess and Hinata knew that. It's been a week since his been gone and he should be back any day now.

"Uchiha-San!"

Hinata looked up to see if there were any Uchiha around. Shocked she didn't notice any when she walked into the room. She took glances over the room but couldn't see a single Uchiha.

"Uchiha-San."

Hinata frowned. Could they not see there's no Uchiha around... Oh.

Hinata turned a dark shade of red at her blonde moment. She's an Uchiha now.

She stood up and walked over to the nurse.

"I'm Hinata Uchiha." She stated with a soft smile, a blush of red still splashed across her face.

The nurse gave her a weird look. Probably thinking what's a Hyuuga doing marrying an Uchiha. They hated each other.

The nurse beckoned her into a room and told her to wait for the doctor to arrive which should be in a short while and that she should change into the hospital gown to make the tests easier.

The moment she was done changing she heard a knock on the door, before she could even give a reply a beautiful young women sticked her head inside the room.

"Oh good you done."

The women stepped inside and Hinata realized it's the doctor.

"Uchiha-San please take a seat and relax."

Hinata stepped onto the little step before sliding onto the cool leather seat.

"Just lift this gown for me please so I can reach your belly."

Hinata obliged and lifted the gown. The doctor put some cold gel onto her stomach making goosebumps raise on her arms.

The doctor started doing her thing and the next thing Hinata hears is the sound of her unborn baby's heart beat. She started tearing up. She can't believe that she's carrying a living being inside her belly.

"That's your baby's right there." The doctor pointed at the screen. Showing Hinata the baby.

"C-can you tell the g-gender yet?"

The doctor shook her head.

"No it's still to early, it turns out you only three months and a few days along. I'm going to give arrange another appointment for you to come back next month, we'll be able to tell then and work out the date you will be due."

The doctor took of her gloves and printed a few pictures for Hinata, after asking if she wanted a picture, while Hinata changed back.

The doctor handed her the pictures as well as a prescription for vitamins she needs to take. Hinata thanked the doctor and left.

\--

When Hinata reached the Uchiha grounds the sun was already setting. Hinata already decided she needed a bath. Her body was aching. She made her way across the compound towards her new house, ignoring the stares.

She sighed before entering the building. It was no head-of-clan mansion, but it wasn't to small either. It was the perfect size for the future family. Three bedrooms (which two are occupied because they came to an agreement of using seperate bedrooms), two bathrooms, Kitchen, living area and dining area. They had a cute little garden out back which Hinata made a mental note to start planting and make it her own. Itachi did mention, when they were moving all their things over before the wedding, she could do as she pleases with the house. Not that he was being nice, but because he won't be their most of the time in any case.

Hinata stomach made a loud embarrassing noise, she blushed. Even tho she's alone, it would've been embarrassing if anyone were around. Hinata decided she'll eat first before taking a long relaxing bath. She made her way to the kitchen, which was her favorite part of this house. She found that it suited her expectations perfectly and was the first thing she made her own.

She started taking out the ingredients, utensils and pots she needed for cooking. She put on her apron and tied up her long luscious hair before washing her hands.

Hinata started her magic. To her, she might not be the best cook, but she's not bad at cooking either, she was average. She boiled up some rice and decided she's craving fish. While Hinata was busy preparing she started humming a tune of a song her mom sang to her when she was still alive, Hinata couldn't remember every word but she'll never forget that tune. She was in her own little bubble that she didn't even notice the sound of the door opening and closing.

Itachi leaned against the kicthen door frame watching his bride in her element. Frowning.

'She's suppose to be a shinobi, yet she didn't even sense me'

Itachi glanced around the kitchen, slightly impressed with the job she done in making the kitchen a kitchen. He felt the need to let her know, but that thought vanished when his eyes landed on the refrigerator. There, stuck to the fridge with a magnet, was a picture. A sonogram of the baby. His baby currently growing inside the naive women he had to marry. Itachi still has mixed feelings about this. His going to be a father. Don't get him wrong, he would've been ecstatic if the women he loved was having his baby, but sadly it was a stranger. Before his thoughts started to upset him and force him to reminisce about his traitorous lover, Itachi cleared his throat, still frowning. Hinata, nearly dropping the pan she was holding, snapped her head towards Itachi direction. Big lavender eyes filled with shocked.

"Itachi-San! I didn't see you there." Hinata looked away from him towards the pan, blushing hard out of embarrassment.

A loud ramble made Hinata blush even more, but she realized that this time it wasn't her stomach. She turned to Itachi who raised an eyebrow at her, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Care for some fish?"


End file.
